Waterfalls
by C-Monkey54
Summary: There are many reasons why you shouldn't go chasing waterfalls......she was his. Rey Mysterio, Eddie, Jbl, John Cena, OC's and many more.
1. The Bitch

**Maylin-** **Means Great Waterfall. For some reason I have no clue what this has to do with the story, but I'm sure I will later**.

A young attractive woman walked into the Century TelCenter in Bossier City, Louisiana. She was dressed in suede tan boots and a matching wrap top, a micro mini denim skirt with accessories that consisted of dark brown Gucci sunglasses and a diamond bracelet.

Her name was Aaliyah Grace, or as most people called her, a high-maintenance bitch who didn't give a damn about anyone, but her friends and family. She stood 6"0 or 6"2 if you counted the heels she wore, her hair was a mixture of golden brown and black while her skin kept it's natural color of milk caramel. She was of a Brazilian and Latino nationality and was very fluent in Spanish.

"Look Mami I'm gonna have to talk to you later, I'm at the arena. Yes I promise to call you back, ok, bye." Aaliyah closed her razor phone and stuffed it in her white prada bag upon reaching the door she was looking for. She knocked on it awaiting for whoever was on the other side to answer it.

The door slowly opened to reveal Raw General Manager Eric Bishoff. He looked her up and down with interest and finally met her golden eyes. "Who are you?."

"I'm the new diva Vince McMahon hired, my names Aaliyah Grace." She introduced extending her hand out.

Eric put on a smile. "Oh I'm sorry, nice to meet you Ms. Grace." He said kissing the back of her hand. Aaliyah gave him a nervous smile as he opened the door wider for her, while his back was turned aaliyah rolled her eyes and wiped her hand on her skirt. She walked into the room and took a seat on the couch next to eric. "I think your gonna like it here, we have nothing but the best on our roster."

"Yeah whatever, anyway where are the papers I need to sign?." Aaliyah said getting to the main reason she came.

"_Feisty_ _woman we got here." _Eric thought with a grin, he reached over on the table next to him and handed her a few papers. "Here you go."

"Gracis." She said taking the documents, she pulled a pen out of her purse and began signing everywhere she needed to, amazing Eric with how quickly she was doing it. Within a minute she handed him back the papers and got to her feet. "Can I leave now?."

"Well, what about your theme music and your ring name, etc.?."

"I'll give you all the info next Monday."

"Actually I was hoping you could make your debut tonight."

Aaliyah turned to him with a smile. "I don't think so." She began to search for her car keys.

"Excuse me."

"Vince told me that I would be making my debut next week, not a week earlier. Sorry, but the answer is no."

"But--."

"Goodbye Vishoff." Aaliyah said closing the door behind her not giving him a chance to finish.

"It's Bishoff." Eric said angrily before getting back to his work.

As Aaliyah was walking down to the entrance to leave she bumped into a very tall man making her drop her purse and some things that spilled out.

"Reloj donde sus dumbass que van." She said angrily kneeling down to pick up her things, the man also kneeled down to help.

"Sorry honey." The man said handing some of the things to her.

"Don't call me that." Aaliyah said standing up, she fixed her skirt for a second before looking up at the man before her. He was very well built, white, his eyes were very beautiful, but she could give a rats ass about how good he looked.

"My names Kurt Angle." He introduced putting his hand out. She stared at it with a look of disgust.

"Don't care, now excuse me." She pushed past him to walk away, but a familiar voice got her immediate attention.

"Maylin." The voice said, only few people called her by her real name, so she had to know who it was. Aaliyah turned around putting on her famous smile she was well-known for.

"How'd you know it was me Osc." She said as the shorter man walked up to her, they shared a hug.

"Can't forget that voice of yours, or that attitude." He said with a laugh.

Aaliyah laughed also. "Screw you, look, me and Mariah are supposed to be heading off to the mall to help me get some ring gear, wanna come?."

"Sure, I'll meet you there though, I gotta find Eddie to ask if he wants to come, I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you."

"Alright, well I'll see you then."

"Bye May." After Aaliyah left Rey went down to the men's locker room with Kurt following close behind.

"Hey Rey." Kurt asked his good friend. "Who was that?."

"That's Aaliyah, I guess she's are new Raw diva."

"She's hot, but a total bitch." Kurt said. Rey just laughed.

"She prefers to call it Babe In Total Control of Herself, but I know, that's how she was when we first met. She's a real nice girl if you ever get to know her."

"After just meeting her, I don't think I wanna get to know her." The two laughed as they entered the locker room, Kurt telling all the guys about his encounter with Aaliyah.

* * *

**The sentence in Spanish was "Watch where your going dumbass" to those of you that wanna know. I hope you liked the first chapter, please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Debut of Aaliyah

"How much longer do we have to wait?." Eddie whined as him and Rey stood outside the dressing room.

"Just a little longer." Mariah replied.

"Don't you wanna help your friend look hot for her debut?." Aaliyah asked.

"No." Eddie murmured making Rey laugh.

"We heard that." Mariah and Aaliyah said together making eddie roll his eyes.

"What do you think of this?." Aaliyah said walking out of the dressing room, she was in a brown tie halter top and matching hot pants with side lacing.

"It's perfect for the debut, now can we go I really have to pee." Eddie whined again.

"Okay, okay. Mariah let's go." She called out to her best friend. Mariah came out in her regular clothes and threw the outfit she had in Rey's arms.

"Let's go pay for this shit, I'm gettin' hungry." She said. After purchasing the outfits, all four of the them walked out of the store.

"So where do you wanna eat?." Rey asked.

"How about Taco Bell?." Eddie said.

"I thought you had to pee?." Aaliyah said.

"I lied so you guys would hurry up." Eddie responded laughing afterwards, but soon being chased by the two girls out of the mall with Rey lagging behind.

Monday Night

Aaliyah was leaning against a wall not far from the women's locker room watching the match between Coach and Viscera. She was waiting very impatiently for the match to end so she could make her debut.

"Hello there beautiful." Aaliyah turned around to be looking up at JBL who had an ugly toothy smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the t.v. "I don't think you heard me–."

"I heard you, I'm ignoring you." She said keeping her gaze focused on the match.

"You seem a little tense about something." Jbl traced a finger down her bare side. Without glancing at him, aaliyah grabbed his finger and shoved it away from her. She then began to walk away, but was grabbed by John again.

"I don't think you know who I am, John Bradshaw Layfield, wrestling god." He smiled as he took a moment to look her over. "And ladies man."

Aaliyah was completely grossed out by John, she pushed him off of her and nailed him with a slap so hard it brought him to his knees. She quickly fixed herself up and walked away to the gorilla position. JBL stared at her furious as he held his cheek.

"That bitch will pay." He said as he got to his feet. He walked back to his locker room.

As I was standing behind the curtain awaiting my cue, I watched as my opponent Torrie Wilson posed around the ring. Hearing the fans scream and cheer my name which made me nervous because I knew I wouldn't get the same reaction.

"Debut jitters?." Said a voice completely startling me. I turned around and a big figure stood in front of me in a business suit and headphones, I knew him as Sgt. Slaughter.

"Huh." I said not really catching him.

"Debut jitters."

"Oh yeah, I guess you could say that." I said lowering my head.

"Don't worry, everyone gets them." He said. "It's normal, knowing your gonna perform in front of thousands of people, plus the people watching around–."

"You know, that really isn't helping." I interrupted.

"Sorry." He said with a laugh. " What I'm trying to say is there's no need to be scared, once you go out there and feel the rush of those fans, everything you feel goes away."

"You sure about that?." I asked questioning his advice.

"Put it like this, I told Torrie Wilson the same thing." He responded making me think a little.

"Thank you Sgt. Slaughter." I said with a smile as I saluted him.

He returned the salute. "You welcome, by the way, I didn't catch you name."

"Didn't throw it, but my names Aaliyah Grace." I said. Suddenly my theme song E-40's 'Tell me when to go' played, I looked back at Slaughter.

"Good luck." He said. I smiled one last time as I walked through the curtains. Flashes were everywhere, screaming could be heard as well as Lillian Garcia announcing me as I made my way to the ring. My gazed was focused on Torrie though, who was staring at me as I bent into the ring. The bell was sounded and we locked up.

I backed Torrie into the turnbuckle and the ref came over to break us up, I moved my hands away from her and backed away, but she ended up pushing me. I kept my balance and chopped her in the chest making her fall, I picked her up and kicked her in the gut before slamming her face into the canvas much to the crowds delight. I tried to pin her but she kicked out, I grabbed her by the hair to pick her up, but she slapped me hard in the face. She irish whipped me into the ropes to hit me with a drop kick, but I nailed her with a clothesline that could have knocked her head off. As she began to get up I hit her with a DDT, then I began to hear booing, I turned to the crowd wondering what was going on, suddenly I felt a pain in my back and I fell to the floor, I managed to look up and see JBL standing above me with a chair smiling.

He was about to hit me again, but someone came down to the ring and started going at it with him, the crowd was screaming their heads off as jbl rolled out of the ring and stumbled up the ramp. I nipped myself up to the surprise of the crowd and stared at the person. He extended his hand out to me, but I ended up giving him a spinning heel kick to the face, he fell down to the floor holding his cheek shocked as ever. I rolled out of the ring angrily and made my way up the ramp.

Later in the Women's Locker Room

After my shower, I changed into my regular clothes which was a white halter cami top and white long stretch hipster pants. As I put on my hoop earrings I had this weird feeling I was being watched, I turned around and sure enough the two divas Trish Stratus and Victoria were staring dead at me.

"What the hell are you two looking at?." I said.

"How could you do that to him." Trish said angrily.

"Yeah, he was just trying to help you." Victoria added.

"Why is the situation any of your business?." I asked, they rolled their eyes and walked away. It was silence afterwards until their was pounding on the door, I was too focused on my things to worry about who it was.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?." I heard trish ask.

"Hey trish, I was wondering if you seen that diva from earlier?." I heard an angry voice say.

"Ugh, unfortunately yeah, she's over there." Trish answered. "Come on Vicky, let's get a bite to eat." I heard the door shut and I slung my bag over my shoulder and turned around. I was staring into the angry eyes of the man I had kicked in the ring. I ignored him and tried to walk to the door, but he stood in my way.

"Could you move?." I said and not in a polite way.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck was up with you in the ring." He said.

"I don't have to tell you shit." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"All I was trying to do was help you from getting your ass kicked, then you end up kicking me in the face."

"I could've handled JBL by myself, I didn't need your help. If I wanted it I would have asked for it."

The man laughed. "Are you seriously saying you could've taken Jbl on your own, the dudes almost 300 pounds."

"Your not even 300 pounds and I took you on." I said, he cocked his head to the side and stepped towards me.

"You gotta a smart mouth there for a rookie." He said.

"And you have no in-ring skills for a veteran." I said.

"Quick little bitch we got here." He said with a smirk.

"Yes I am, so watch ya self. Beware of me because I'll take ya head off."

"You suck dick that good." The guy said with a smile.

"Kiss my ass." I said before walking towards the door.

The guy stared at Aaliyah's larger than life bottom as she made her way out the room. "Love to."

* * *

**Thank you very much for the reviews, here is the next Chapter.**


	3. The Problem Child

Cobo Arena, Detroit Michigan

The next week Aaliyah was walking through the arena heading over to the gym to get a short work-out when she was approached by Eric Bishoff.

"Why hello there Ms. Grace." He greeted with a disgusting grin.

"Vishoff." Aaliyah said back.

"It's Bishoff, look I saw what happened last week on Raw, JBL never should have came and attacked you during your match and I know you would have wanted to get some payback."

"Obviously."

"But the match between you and Torrie was a no-contest and I can't have that, so I decided to put you in a tag-team match tonight, Torrie and JBL vs. you and a partner of your choice."

"What, but I don't know anybody here, how am I supposed to find a partner by tonight?."

"Figure it out." He answered coldly. "Have a good day and good luck in your match." Eric walked away with a smile on his face.

"Asshole." Said aaliyah, she then headed down to the gym trying to figure out who she was going to have for a partner tonight.

That Night

Aaliyah was pacing back and forth in the women's locker room trying to think of a partner in less than 7 minutes. Eddie nor Rey couldn't do it because they had been booked for their individual matches, there was only one last option, but she didn't want to do it.

"Do I have much of a choice?." She said aloud. Aaliyah walked out of the room and made her way to a different locker room, reaching the door she was searching for she knocked on it, but there was no answer, she knocked on it again, but still no answer.

"He's not there." Came a voice, aaliyah turned to her side to see Kurt Angle standing a few feet away. "If your wondering."

Aaliyah lowered her head. "Thanks."

"Your welcome Ms. Grace." He said.

"Well if you see him, could you tell him I'm–." Aaliyah took a sigh building up the urge to say it. "Sorry for last week and if he forgives me, to come to the ring."

Kurt nodded. "Sure, I'll tell him."

"Thank you Kurt and sorry for how I acted towards you too." She said before running down to the gorilla. Kurt smiled.

"Guess she's not a bitch after all." He said.

At the gorilla position

Just as aaliyah reached the gorilla her theme music began to play, after catching her breath, she made her way out. Once again she could see flashes everywhere and a mixture of screaming and booing, she could hear some cat-calls from the guys, but she knew that was from her outfit, a Leopard romper with black fur trimmings along with black wrestling boots. Reaching the ring she stood on the opposite side of the squared circle next to the ropes, when her music died down she as well as the crowd turned to the ramp to see who would come out.

There was dead silence for a minute or two, Aaliyah lowered her head sadly guessing her potential partner refused her offer. That was until she heard music beginning to play, the crowd were on their feet as the man made his way down to the ring. Aaliyah lifted her head up with a smirk when she saw him.

"And making his way to the ring weighing in at 248 pounds, from West Newbury Mass...John Cena." Lillian announced. John slid into the ring and stood next to Aaliyah.

"Thanks, but I still don't like you." Aaliyah whispered to john.

"Your welcome and same here." He whispered back, he stood on the outside along with JBL while Torrie and Aaliyah stayed in the middle, the bell was sounded and the two locked.

Aaliyah held Torrie in a headlock while she desperately tried to escape, JBL was shouting at torrie to break out of it. Torrie began to punch aaliyah in the mid-section and she finally broke the hold. Torrie grabbed her by her head to hit a DDT, but aaliyah was clever and grabbed the ropes so torrie fell on her back. While aaliyah recovered torrie crawled over and tagged in Jbl, he entered with a smirk on his face as he watched the diva try and compose herself, when she realized who was in the ring she tried to tag in john, but jbl ended up grabbing her hair, she yelped in pain at the force.

"Get off of me!" She screamed.

"Your gonna get yours bitch." He growled into her ear before john came into the ring, he clotheslined him and jbl fell and rolled out of the ring.

"You okay." John asked as he helped her up.

"I'm fine." She said, suddenly torrie jumped on john's back trying to choke him out, john smiled at her attempt before he grabbed her by her hair and slammed her into the mat. Cena rolled out of the ring while aaliyah went to work on the fallen diva. She picked her up and irish whipped her into the turnbuckle pressing her foot against her neck so she would choke her, the ref began to count forcing her to move her away to the middle of the ring.

Aaliyah turned to the outside where john had just whipped jbl into the steel steps, she winced as she watched him connect with the steel, john turned to her and winked at her. Aaliyah nodded and turned back to her opponent, she got behind her wrapping an arm around torrie's neck and the other around her forehead, the crowd was on their feet as aaliyah slammed the back of torrie's head to the canvas which knocked her out cold. She tiredly rolled on top of her and the ref counted 1...2...3.

"And here are your winners Aaliyah and John Cena!" Lillian announced s john rolled into the ring. The ref raised his hand, he was about to raise aaliyah's, but she rolled out of the ring and made her way up the ramp, she took one last look at john who looked confused as well as everyone in the arena before disappearing behind the curtain.

20 minutes later in the hallway

Aaliyah was on her way back to the hotel when she heard someone call her name.

"Aaliyah!" She turned around surprised to see John Cena running up to her, he also had his luggage with him.

"Yeah." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong, you left the ring before we could celebrate." He asked.

"I don't celebrate victories." Said Aaliyah as she turned around and began walking towards the entrance, john followed beside her.

"What do you mean you don't celebrate victories?." He asked.

"Look, I appreciate you helping me out there, but I had a job to do and I did it. I don't gloat over winning a match, maybe you and the other guys do, but I don't. Thanks for the help earlier, but you and me are back to square one, I don't like you, you don't like me, bye John...see ya." Aaliyah kept walking as john just stood in his spot taking in what she just said.

"Yep." Said John. "She's defiantly gonna be a problem."

* * *

**Sorry to those of you who wanted it to be a ReyOC story, but I promise you he will be invovled in a romance with Aaliyah in the sequel. Please don't let thise stop you from reading.**


	4. Too Close for Comfort

Chapter 4

Next day-Gym in downtown Detroit

"You know that new diva Vince signed is kinda hot, I might holla at her later." Carlito said while he lifted weights, he was with Kane, Shelton, John and Edge.

"I wouldn't recommend that, the girls a bitch and you can quote me on that." John said as he stretched his legs.

"Just because she doesn't like you doesn't mean you should rag on her." Edge said.

"I'm not raggin on her, I'm givin it to ya straight."

"Yo, yo guys, ain't that her over there?." Shelton asked, the guys turned to the treadmill area where low and behold Aaliyah was standing there in a tight red tee and black tight workout shorts. All the guys stared in awe as well as other guys in the gym.

"She don't know what she doin wit all that." John said as he worked out his arms.

Then aaliyah bent down to stretch out her legs, the guys titled their heads to the side.

"No." Carlito said while continuing to stare at her breath taking rear end. "She knows what she's doing." All the other guys agreed.

"John, go over there and ask her if she wanna go to the club with the guys tonight." Kane asked.

"Hell no, I don't wanna talk to her."

"Just go ask her, it ain't that hard." Edge said.

"Then why don't you ask her?."

"1 because I don't know her and she don't know me, 2 because Lita would kill me and 3 because we asked you."

"Fine." John mumbled as he got to his feet. "Assholes."

Meanwhile Aaliyah was whispering the lyrics to her theme song which she was listening to on her Ipod, not aware that John Cena was standing next to her admiring her voice. As soon as the song ended she felt a presence next to her and turned to face him, she stopped the treadmill and got off.

"Can I help you?." She asked.

"How's your day been going?." He asked trying to make conversation.

"Well, let's see. It's 10:12 in the a.m., I woke up, got dressed and came here, road on the tread until you interrupted me, so far not so well." She said.

_This bitch is a real smartass. _He thought to himself, he smirked at her. "Anyway, I just came over here to tell you the guys over there were wonderin if you wanted to go to the club with them tonight."

Aaliyah turned to the group of guys john was talking about, she gave a sexy smile and waved at them, they shyly waved back.

"So you game?."

"I guess so, what time are you all leavin?." She asked.

"Whenever we decide to."

"Who am I riding wit?." She asked.

"Well you were gonna ride with Shelton, Triple H and me, but because of that smartass comment you made earlier, you can get ya own ride."

"Oh my god, how will I live." Aaliyah said sarcastically.

"Hopefully you won't." He said.

"Go fuck yourself." She snapped.

"Go suck a dick." He snapped back.

She gave him the hand. "Whatever." She pulled out her cell and walked away. As john walked back over to the guys, he saw they were laughing at him.

"What the hell are ya'll laughin at?." He said as he sat back down.

"You really need some help on how to deal with the ladies." Carlito said while pointing to himself.

"I don't need no help, I'm fine with the skills I got."

"Obviously not if she just gave you the hand and left."

"I don't give a damn about her, there's plenty of girls in this city, why would I wanna get at her."

"Uh, cause she's hot." Shelton said as if that was a stupid question to ask.

"She ain't all that." John said making the guys gasp in shock.

"The girls got the body of a goddess." Kane said.

"Golden eyes." Said Edge.

"Sexy smile." Said shelton.

"And she got ass for weeks." Carlito said. The three guys laughed at the comment, john rolled his eyes.

"She may have all that, but that attitude just ain't workin for me." John said.

"Why, I like em feisty." Edge said. John gave him an awkward look.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." With those final words john got up and left.

That night at a club in downtown Detroit the WWE superstars were gathered around the bar ordering drinks for everyone.

"Man this club is bumpin." Booker T stated as he took another swig of beer.

"Yeah and there sure are some fine girls here tonight." Shelton added.

"Yo Cena, where's that hot chick you invited?" Triple H asked.

"Don't know, don't care." John said as he ordered another drink.

"John's not to fond of the new girl." Edge said to triple h.

"Why not?"

"He's got issues."

"I don't not have issues." Cena defended turning to edge. "I just know a bitch when I see one."

"And we know a dumbass when 'we' see one." Shelton said. John rolled his eyes and turned back around.

"Oh look, there she is." Carlito said, all the guys turned to the entrance way were Aaliyah and another girl were walking there way.

Aaliyah was dressed in very tight jean shorts and a white tube top the read sexy on it and black heels, her hair was in soft waves. The girl next to her had very curly hair and was dressed in tight sky blue capris, a red tube top and matching heels.

"Hi guys." Aaliyah said walking up to the group of men.

"Hi." The guys answered.

"You must be aaliyah, wow you look gorgeous." Triple H said kissing the back of her hand.

"Thank you, um this is my friend Mariah. Mariah these are the guys off of Raw." She took turns shaking each of their hands.

"H is right, both of you guys look beautiful, don't they John?" Edge said.

John kept his back to the group as he continued to drink his beer. "They look aight." Aaliyah rolled her eyes at his ignorance.

"You must be John." Mariah said making the group laugh. Aaliyah stayed and order a drink while everyone else went to take their seats.

"Hey Liyah." The bartender greeted the woman.

"Hey Andrew." Aaliyah greeted her friend.

"What can I get you?"

"Um, I'll have the Suicide and Mariah'll have the Chocolate Covered Grasshopper." (A/N: These are real names of drinks)

John looked at her weirdly as the bartender made there orders. "Drinks really have names like that?"

"Obviously you haven't been to Detroit many times, the top bartender here Chris makes all the coolest drinks." Andrew handed aaliyah her orders. "Thanks Andy."

"Did you live here or something?"

"2 years before I moved to Boston for 4 ears before I went home to Brazil."

"I knew you had a slight accent." He said, the two turned around and looked out on the dance floor. "Sorry bout what I said earlier, you do look nice tonight."

"Thank you." Aaliyah replied finding it kinda weird that they were actually having a conversation.

Soon after 'I Ain't Mad at Cha' by Tupac started playing, the two watched as the people who were once bumpin and grindin, now began to slow dance. John glanced at Aaliyah, her eyes were fixated on the couples who were smiling at each as they held them closely.

"If you don't hate me that much, you wanna dance with me?"

"...Sure." John held her hand and took her to the dance floor, once they found a spot, he pulled her into his arms while she rested her head on his shoulders.

"Oh hell no." Shelton said.

"What." Carlito asked.

"That lying son ova bitch."

"What." Triple H.

"Looks who's out on the dance floor." Everyone turned to where shelton was looking and they were surprised to see Cena and Aaliyah slow dancing...together.

"What happened to "I know a bitch when I see one"?" Edge asked mocking what john said earlier.

"Maybe he's having a change of heart." Booker T said.

Meanwhile on the dance floor aaliyah now had her arms around john's neck, while his grip tighten around her waist. To john, Aaliyah felt so soft in his arms, it was just like she felt so right or something. He loved the smell of Chanel she wore, to aaliyah, she loved how john's strong arms wrapped around her, she just felt so protected and safe. A few seconds later aaliyah began to feel her eyes water up, she sighed.

"Not again." She said quietly, john pulled away from her a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing a few tears run down her cheeks.

"Nothing, it's just every time I listen to this song, it makes me cry." She explained, she was about to wipe the tears away, but john gently grabbed her wrist and set it down. With his thumb he softly rubbed the tears away, he put on a small smile.

"There, much better." He whispered, she smiled up at him.

"I think they gettin a little too closer out there." Mariah stated.

"Defiantly, I bet their drunk. If they were sober they sho' wouldn't be near each other." Carlito added.

"I'm gonna go break it up." Mariah said as she stood up from the table. After pushing through a few couples she reached the pair. "Aaliyah."

The two jumped a little as they turned to mariah. "Yeah."

"Come on you guys, come sit down." she said grabbing aaliyah and pulling her away, john rolled his eyes as he followed.


End file.
